For the retention of skis of a pair together, so as to enable them to be transported and stored readily, various devices have been used heretofore. For example, leather straps are used most widely and can be slung around the skis when they are placed with their running faces in abutting relationship. There are ski "clips" for this purpose as well which comprise rubber bands with approximately U-shaped hooks engageable with the edges of one ski and stretching to engage the edges of the other ski. The straps and bands must be carried apart from the skis when the latter are in use, are frequently lost, and are not inexpensive.